Sin tormenta no hay calma HG & RW
by denssan
Summary: Deseo disfrazado de tranquilidad. Respiraciones que se unen poniendole banda sonora a un sentimiento ahogado bajo el velo de algo desconocido a lo que nunca se han atrevido a poner nombre..." Post HP6. Pre HP7. No spoliers.


_**Preludio.**_

La luz de junio entraba por la ventana e inundaba la sala común de Griffyndor haciendo resplanceder todos y cada uno de los objetos que había en ella de manera impactante; pero la castaña de pelo rebelde no veía aquella luz mágica que giraba a su al rededor; con los ojos fijos en el libro de Aritmancia ignoraba, aparentemente, todo lo que había en la habitación, aunque no era el libro lo que la chica miraba. Hermione miraba a Ron Weasley, de una manera tan sutil que nadie, ni siquiera ella, se daba cuenta.

Hermione Granger pasaba página cada cierto tiempo, un tiempo exacto, cronométrico, que había aprendido sin querer durante años. No recordaba cuando empezó a dejar de leer para aparentar hacerlo, ni cuando empezó a ahogar llantos en la almohada por motivos que no conocía, ni que era lo que la afixiaba cada noche antes de dormir. No, hermione Granger desconocía muchas cosas, más de las que jamás hubiera asmitido desconocer; y no saber era lo que más detestaba en este mundo.

Ron se encontraba sentado frente a ella, leyendo con una expresión de concentración extrema el libro de Historia de la Magia de sexto curso --algo realmente extraño en él--, y absorto en sus pensamientos, entre Ron y ella estaba Harry. No había nadie más en la Torre Griffyndor, solo ellos tres, cada uno encerrado en su mente.

Harry se levantó sin aviso, murmurando palabras que a Hermione le parecieron --aunque fueran frases totalmente distintas-- la misma excusa que siempre usaba su amigo para quedarse a solas con su dolor.

Ron lo despió con un vago: _"Adiós"_. Ella no dijo nada, ya no había nada que puediese decir, sabía cómo se sientía Harry, pero no podía ayudarlo. Él no se dejaba.

La puerta del retrato se cerró con su chirrido habitual tras los cansados pies de Harry, dejando que el silencio se volviera a apoderar de la vacía sala.

Las hojas pasanban, y el ceño de concentración en la cara del pelirrojo desapareció al soltar de golpe el grueso libro. Con un bufido muy parecido al de Crockshak se desperezó, estiró los brazos mientras se tumbaba en el respaldo de la mullida butaca. Dirigió sus ojos azul electrico, aún más electricos con aquel sol, hacía la castaña que tenía en frente y embozó una timida sonrisa.

No pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, inconsciente de haberlo estado haciendo hasta entonces, levantó leve y furtivamente la mirada.

Le ve perezoso, laxo, e inquietante; y su imagen vuelve a despertar --aunque nunca ha estado dormido-- aquel confuso sentimiento.

Él repira tranquilo, su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración; aquel aire dulce y suave entra en ella... le gusta, le encanta.

Mira sin mirar, se sonroja sin querer, y baja la mirada, esperando que aquel león taciturno no se haya dado cuenta de la forma en que mira cómo su pecho se marca bajo la camiseta, ni como su respiración le hace brillar sus ojos y sus mejillas de manera extraña.

Deseo disfrazado de tranquilidad. Respiraciones que se unen poniendole banda sonora a un sentimiento ahogado bajo el velo de algo desconocido a lo que nunca se han atrevido a poner nombre.

_**Amago.**_

Las páginas pasan.

Embriagador, así es él. La mira y la turba, y ella no sabe por qué.

La hace desear licuarse y volverse escurridiza, para así poder recorer como gotas de sudor su cuello, su cuerpo, sus pecas y cambiarlas, cubrirlas una a una con sus besos con sabor a miel.

No, sabe por qué, pero sabe que esta mal.

_"¿Por qué tiene que respirar tan fuerte?"_

Le mira, _"Maldito_", aún sigue obserbandola con sonrisa ausente y distraída, a lo mejor ni siquiera la ve, quizás simplemente esta mirando al frente pensando en otra cosa, "_Maldito", _otra cosa muy lejana a la chica que esta frente a él.

_"Law, Law" _Piensa sin querer, y la sangre hierve lenta y espesa mientras recorre sua venas; pero hierve aún más cuando ve dos gotas de sudor atravesando su cuello y llegando a aquel interminable pecho que se muere por tocar. Del odio al deseo, ideas que vienen y van que no la dejan pensar con claridad: ¿desde cuándo Ron tiene los hobros tan anchos, el pelo tan naranja, los labios tan gruesos, y las manos tan grandes? ¿desde cuándo?... ¿Desde cuámdo él es hombre y ella mujer?

'Voy a la biblioteca' - oyó decir a su boca, obedeciendo a su astuto cerebro que ha pensado y buscado solución en menos de un segundo a la inapropiada situación y a los inadecuados pensamientos que habían aflorado, como en muchas otras ocasiones, al quedarse a solas con Ron. Otra voz había dicho aquellas mismas palabras, una voz mucho más grave y varonil que la suya.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, su cerebro no quería que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él y su azul la atravesó. No había nada más dulce en el planeta, pero estaba mal, muy mal. Solo eran unos ojos, Harry tenía unos ojos preciosos ¿qué diferencia había entre los dos? Ninguna, los dos eran sus amigos, y esa mirada cálida y risueña, esa mirada anhelante, que seguramente esperaba un cumplido por querer ir a la biblioteca fuera del año escolar, le hacía sentir exactamente lo mismo que le haría sentir si viniera de unos ojos color esmeralda en vez de aquellos azules.

Cogió aire, junto a toda la fuerza que tenía y se preparó para atacar; era la única forma de salir de allí sin él, atacar.

'Ron, me voy a la biblioteca, aquí hay demasiada luz, demasiado sol, me deslumbra'

'Te acompaño.'

'Mmmm, quiero ir sola Ron, las bibliotecas no son para estar de chachara' - su voz tomó peso. Se sientía absurda diciendo eso, llevaban una hora en silencio, nada parecía indicar que fuera a surgir conversación en aquel instante.

_"Vete ya Hermione, Vete ya". _Era lo único que podía decirse sin perder el control, sin decir, ni hacer algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no sabía que era. ¡Odiaba desconnocer tantas cosas!

'¿Qué he hecho ahora?'

'Nada Ron, tú NUNCA haces nada. Si te aburres por qué no te vas a besuquear con Law-Law y me dejas en paz. Es muy fácil Won-Won te levantas y pones un pie delante de otro, te llevarán solos a donde está ella y...'

'¿A qué viene eso ahora? Corté hace siglos con Lavander...

'¡Quiero estudiar! No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero necesitaremos mucho más que tontos movimientos de varita el año que viene, Ronald'

'Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!'

'¡No, no se puede!' - y con la mirada mas furiosa que le pudo dedicar --porque estaba furiosa ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido y no entender nada?- se dió media vuelta, cogió su libro de aritmancia, y (sin acordarse que acababa de pelear por ir a la biblioteca), se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas, antes de que Ron pudiera articular palabra alguna.

_**Sin tormenta no hay calma.**_

Mientras subía lentamente la escalera, el plomo corría por sus venas; bombeado desde el corazón llegaba a cada recobeco de su frágil cuerpo, ensuciandolo, debilitandolo, y haciendolo pesar tanto como aquel conocido y anónimo sentimiento.

Su cerebro ordena a su pierna derecha subir un escalón más. Su corazón a bajarlos todos y volver donde se encuentra ese ser azul que robó un trozo de ella hace tiempo, un tiempo lejano sin fecha ni estación.

Su cerebro manda a su pierna izquierda levantarse y posar su pie izquierdo sobre el último escalón. Su corazón romper la caja de cristal donde aquella chica de 17 años metió sus deseos a presión.

Su cerebro implora abrir la puerta de su habitación y seguir leyendo Aritmancia. Su corazón abrir la puerta y echarse a llorar, porque él, el ser azul no esta al pie de las escaleras esperandola, y nunca lo estará. 

En Hermione Jane Granger nunca gana el corazón.


End file.
